Strange Happenings
by seirra
Summary: LOTRBuffy crossover. Buffy and the gang get sucked into a portal causing them to go back in time
1. Default Chapter

Buffy sighed as she woke up. She went downstairs and all the potentials were already there eating. "Hey guys," she said. They smiled at her and mumbled hello. She went to find Dawn. She   
  
saw her asleep by the computer. "Dawn," she said gently shaking her. Dawn sat up. "Oh Buffy Im   
  
sorry I was looking for information on the first and I must of feel asleep and I...I" "Its ok   
  
Dawn. Go get something to eat. I geuss you could stay home from school today." "Oh thank thank   
  
you so much Buffy." Buffy glared at her. "Do you have a test or something today?" "Oh no Im just   
  
not in a school mood today." Buffy looked like she didn't belive her but still let her stay home.  
  
Later that day Buffy had the potentials training in the basement. "I'll be right back. I need to   
  
get something to drink." She headed upstairs were Dawn was looking for more info on the computer   
  
and Willow was looking through books. Buffy poured herself a drink of orange juice. Xander came   
  
in the room looking annoyed and Andrew was following him. "I like the orginal Star Wars the best.  
  
With Harrison Ford." "Will somebody please shut him up," Xander said. Anya went over and slapped   
  
him. "Ow that hurt," he whined. "Shut up," Anya said. "Ok," and he went and sat down on the couch.  
  
Then Giles came rushing in. "Giles are you ok?" Buffy asked. "Its..the..evil..followed," Giles   
  
said panting. "Breathe in and out slowly," Buffy said. "Here," willow said handing him a glass of  
  
water. "No time," Giles said waving his hand away. "We have to get out of here. It was...was..  
  
following me..Angel can help us. Call him..we'll meet him." Then it came this time morphed as the  
  
master. "The time has come, for you all to leave!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Down in the basement they heard much noise. "I'll go see whats going on," Spike said and ran up   
  
the stairs. He saw they were all in a corner except Buffy. She went right up to 'The Master' and   
  
took a swing at him. He doged it and threw her with the others. "Are you alright," he asked.   
  
Buffy noded and got up. "You will all be gone to a place you don't know were you will surly die."  
  
Then he waved his hand and a portal opened. And started sucking them in. One of the potential,   
  
Kennedy came upstairs to see what was wrong and her eyes widened when she saw the master. One by  
  
one they were getting sucked into the portal. First it was Andrew, than Xander, than Giles, than  
  
Anya, than Dawn. Spike was trying to hold on to something but then he to go sucked in. Alls that  
  
was left was Buffy. But her hands were slipping she looked at Kennedy and said," Find Angel, he's  
  
  
  
in LA tell him what happened." Then she to went into the portal. Then it closed up. 'The Master'   
  
stood there looking at her then said,"I could kill you right now but I think I'll wait. The pain   
  
will be greater than. Then he left. Kennedy rushed back to the basement and told the other   
  
potentals what happened. "We have to find Angel. Buffy said hes in LA." "But what if the first   
  
kills us?" "We go now. Take as many weapons as you can carry. We have to save Buffy and her   
  
friends, where they are."  
  
Buffy got up. For miles and miles all she could see was trees. "Great," she mumbled. And went off  
  
to look for her friends. She heard talking but it was not anyones voice she reconized. She went   
  
behind a tree and waited. Finally 3 things came into view. Two were boys and one was a weird   
  
little creature. She thought they looked harmless enough she stepped out and walked towards them.  
  
"Hi, my name is Buffy." They looked at her, "What are you doing out here?" one of them asked.   
  
"Its a long story...I'm trying to find my friends..they are lost like me." "Where are you from?"   
  
"Sunnydale" "Wheres that?" "California." "Um..Wheres that?" Buffy sighed, "Listen. I need to find  
  
my friends. Its very important that I find them." "Well we haven't seen anyone." "Damnit,"   
  
Buffy said.. "Do you know were the closest town is?" "Arent any towns around here. Would have to   
  
walk a ways to find one." "Well were are you going?" "Ummm." Buffy heard a noise a whirled around.  
  
It was the strangest thing. Someone covered all in black riding a horse. She could not even see  
  
there face. "Who are you the grim reaper?" She looked back and boys and weird little creature   
  
looked terifed. "I'm gonna take a wild geuss here and say your the bad guy?" It got off its horse  
  
and Buffy started to fight it. She kicked it, punched it but nothing bad seemed to happen to it.  
  
"You can't kill it," the boy said. Buffy ignored him and continued to fight. It through her to   
  
the ground. A box of matches fell out of her pocket. "I was wondering were these went," she said.  
  
She lit one and thourgh it at the thing. It started screeching. "Come on guys," she said and   
  
they all ran. They stared at her in amazment. "So ya gonna tell me who you are?" One of them   
  
stepped forward. "I'am Fordo, this is Sam and Smgeul." "So ya gonna help me find my friends?"   
  
"We have our own mission to do," Sam said "And whats that?" "I'm afarid we cant tell you." "No,"  
  
Frodo said. I trust her." And he told her the whold story about the ring and what happened and   
  
what he must do. "I'll help you but only if we look for my friends on the way?" Buffy said and   
  
she held out her hand. Frodo smiled and shook it. "Lets go," Sam said and they went on there way. 


	2. spike and willow

Spike fell down on the cold hard ground. "Aw bloody hell," he said as the sun shone down on him   
  
and quickly ran into the forest so he would be hidden beneath the trees. He took a good look   
  
around him and had know idea were he was. He called out for the others but no one answered.   
  
"Geuss I'll just have to wait for nightfall." Then he sat down with his back against one of the   
  
trees and waited.  
  
Willow landed in a large field. She tried to get up but her feet were tangled in the grass.   
  
"Ahh," she said as she struggled to get up. She finally did. "Ooo corn." The corn stalks were so   
  
high she could not see anything. She walked through looking for a pathway. "I think I'm lost."   
  
Then she heard a noise. "Buffy?" There was no answer. Willow sighed and continued looking for a   
  
way out.  
  
When night finally came Spike came out. He needed to find everyone. He wanted to get out of here.  
  
If the first got ahold of the potentials.... He shook his head. He didn't even wanna think what   
  
it would be like if that happened. He just hoped everyone would be ok. He walked not seeing   
  
anyone but then heard some strange noises. He hid behind a bush and out come orcs. They were   
  
talking and bragging of things they killed. Spike counted them, there were 20. "Damnit." The orcs  
  
sat down and decided to make camp for the night. 'Great, just great," Spike mumbled. He could   
  
try taking them but 20 to 1 were not good odds. "Hey we gots a little spy here," Spike turned   
  
around and there was an orc standing right behind. The others came and gathered around him.   
  
"Feeling a bit hungry," one said. Spike quickly morphed to vamp face. "I'm a vampire you mourns,"  
  
he said.   
  
"Vampire? Whats that?"   
  
"You don't know what a vampire is?!"   
  
"NO."   
  
"Creature of the night? I drink blood? A cold hearted killer? Any of that ringing a bell?"   
  
"So your like evil?"   
  
"Uh yes pretty much so."   
  
"Well why didnt you say so! Come join us!"   
  
And Spike sat with them around the fire. He didn't like these orcs. He would try to sneak off   
  
when they slept, hopfully they would go to sleep. He also hoped that they did belive him that he   
  
was evil. They seemed to. They also seemed really dumb so maybe he could fool them.  
  
Willow finally found her way out of the cornfield. "Yes" she shouted. Of course it was   
  
nightfall so that sucked. She tried to remember a tracer spell. She needed to find Buffy and the   
  
others. "Crap. I can't remember it. Oh well I still have my great sense of direction....Now which  
  
way is north?" 


	3. Giles and Xander

"Oh dear lord," Giles said as he as he looked around. He took his glass off and wiped them on his shirt then put them back on   
  
again. He sighed sadly. There was nothing for miles and miles. "Where am I? And were our the others?" He tried to remember  
  
everything that happened but nothing seemed to fit. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully thinking when he came to a realiztion. "I   
  
must find Buffy quick! Its...just.... Oh God its impossible. It can't be. Well it was getting dark...or was it. Damnit, maybe Buffy  
  
knew otherwise why would she....dah. I hope I'm rembering wrong. I hope. I hope. I hope. I hope. I hope." He sighed. And   
took a deep breath. "Calm down Giles," he told himself. "Just calm down."  
  
"Yes please calm down." a voice said  
  
Giles jumped and turned around. "Pardon me?"  
  
"You are a stranger here."  
  
"Uh yes quite so."  
  
"Hmmmmm." Giles stared at the man. He was tall and had a walking stick and had long white hair and beard and wore all white  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you but I have seem to lost my friends and it is very important that I find them. We are all in grave danger."  
  
"Tell me your name."  
  
"Giles."  
  
"And Giles tell me of your friends."  
  
"Well... theres Buffy and um she has blond hair and is very strong. And um Willow she has red hair and is powerful but not in strength. Then Xander and he has uh dark hair. And Dawn has brown hair and um Anya her hair is uh I'm not sure she dyes it so often. Then Spike he has blond hair and can be quite vicious. Oh and Andrew. I think thats everyone."  
  
"Hmmmm."  
  
"Can you help me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh thank you thank you."  
  
"Follow me."  
  
"You don't happen to have any spell books with you?"  
  
The man turned around and raised his eyebrows looking suprised.  
  
"Geuss not." Giles said and followed the man.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ow," Xander shouted.  
  
He had tripped and fallen hard in the dirt. He got up and dusted himself off and looked around. So far he saw no sign of his friends. In fact he hadn't seen anyone.  
  
He continued walking unsure of were he was going. All he knew was he had to find his friends. He hoped they were all ok. He didn't really understand what happened or where he was.  
  
"Maybe its a game." he said to himself. "But what kind." he wondered.  
  
They were all seperated, maybe so they couldn't work together. But what would they fight against. Xander had seen nothing so far. Not even any animals.  
  
"Hm. This is problay the strangest thing thats ever happened to us. Except for the time we all lost our voices. And that time there was two of me. And the whole Dawn thing. And basicly ever other thing that has happened in Sunnydale. I don't think things will ever be normal."  
  
He sighed looking back ever so often but still he saw nothing. He felt a little frightened. "If anything attacks I can always get them with my sharp carpentering skills.....that dosen't even make any sense." 


	4. Dawn and Andrew

Dawn walked around in the dark all alone. She felt so scared but didn't want to show it. What if she ran into a vampire or   
  
something just as worse. She had to remember to show no fear. She stood up straighter and acted more brave and put on a  
  
mean face in case anything evil came. "No fear!" She exclaimed. Then she heard a noise from behind. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
  
she shouted and started running forgeting all about the no fear thing. She kept runing and running until she tripped over a tree  
  
root. She heard something come up from behind. Then it said, "No worry. Its only a girl"  
  
Dawn stood up and turned around. There were two short blond haired boys.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said trying to sound stern but it had no effect on them. They smiled at here  
  
"I'm Merry, and this is Pippin." One said and held out his hand  
  
Dawn shook his then the others  
  
"My name is Dawn."  
  
"What are you doing out here Dawn?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I was sent here but I got seperated from my sister and my friends."  
  
"You can stay with us until you find them," Merry offered.  
  
"Uh ok," Dawn said  
  
"We were getting wood to build a fire." Pippin said  
  
"I'll help you," Dawn said  
  
"Thanks," they said in unison  
  
Dawn smiled. "At least I found some people so I won't be alone," she said to herself  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here," a vocie said,"  
  
Andrew turned around but couldn't see the persons face  
  
"All's I wanted to do was bake a nice meal when the master slash the first comes along and puts me and my gang down this tunnel thingy."  
  
The person steps out. He looks angry  
  
"How dare you come here and distrub Saruman the great wizard!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ooo do you know Willow? Shes a witch. Well kinda. She went out evil but shes good now."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I dont know. I told you that I"  
  
"Quiet!!!!!!!!!! Were are the others."  
  
"I don't know we got all seperated"  
  
"Who is the leader  
  
"ME!!!"  
  
"Then I shall kill you!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No wait. I ment Buffy."  
  
"Buffy. And he..."  
  
"She."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Buffy's a girl. Shes also the slayer and she'll beat you up."  
  
"The slayer?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think I'll use you as bait to get this Slayer."  
  
"Do you have a band-aid?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I cut my finger on a tree branch and it really hurts. I also need neosporian."  
  
Andrew holds up his finger and shows him the cut. Saruman stares at him in disbelief. Andrew pokes at his cut causing it to bleed.  
  
"Owwwwwwww," he whined  
  
Saruman hits himself in the head. And shakes it. "I hope this Slayer comes soon."  
  
"No you don't. Like I said she'll beat you up."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it."  
  
"You havent seen her in action. NOt only is she strong but she is a total babe."  
  
"Stop talking and come with me." Saruman grabs Andrew and drags him along.  
  
"Owwwwww. Your hurting me." he whines  
  
"Oh you'll be fun to torture." 


	5. Anya and the potentials

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I have made it so Anya still has her demon powers  
  
Anya walked around impatenitly. She had work to do. She can't be here. "Damn that First" she said  
  
angrily. Then she got an idea:  
  
I can just telport back!" So she tried, but it didn't work.   
  
"DAMNIT! He must of put some spell thingy on me so I couldn't telport," She pouted.   
  
"Not fair. Its cold, I'm hungry, alone....and I wanna go home."   
  
Still nothing happened. Then she heard someone. She spun around. It was a man, and he was kinda cute.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded  
  
"I am Aragorn."  
  
"Oh, ok...Umm.. have you by any chance seen a guy with glasses and an english accident, a very   
  
strong blond girl, a blond haired vampire, a young girl with brown hair, a annoying weird looking  
  
guy, and a black haired carpenter."  
  
He looks at her stunned  
  
"Um no. Iam afraid I haven't"  
  
"Damnit."  
  
"You know, you shouldn't be here alone. You could get hurt."  
  
"Me hurt? I could never get hurt."  
  
"Don't you know there's a war going on? Come with me I will take you to a safe place."  
  
"But I have to find my friends. They might be in trouble."  
  
"Then I will help you find them. My companins and I are searching for some of our friends also."  
  
And with that Anya followed him.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Here we are," Kennedy said and then she and the other potentials stepped out, each carrying a   
  
weapon.  
  
"Finally it was so cramped," Rona mumbled  
  
"Shhh." one of them said  
  
"How do we know what Angel looks like?" Molly asked  
  
"We don't." Kennedy answered  
  
They heard a noise and huddled closer together.  
  
"Who's there?" Kennedy asked. There was no answer.  
  
She looked around slowly then a man stepped out.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked  
  
"Wesley, I'm a friend of Angel's. Come with my, quickly now. You might have been followed."  
  
They stared at him suspioly but they did follow him. He led them to Angel's place. There they   
  
saw people making weapons. Angel looked up when he saw them and walked over.  
  
"I'm Angel. Sorry I didn't go to get you but there was a little trouble here with the weapons,"   
  
and with that he looked at Conner he walked away with an angry look on his face.  
  
"Please make yourself at home here." he told them as the girls sat down.  
  
"Now, I need you to explain what happened, slowly please"  
  
And at that Kennedy went into what had happened.  
  
Angel and the others looked at each other.  
  
"So then Buffy's gone?" Cordelia asked  
  
"No Slayer, just what the first wanted." Wesley muttered  
  
"No, not the first," Angel said  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cordelia asked  
  
"She said that it threw Buffy. The first can't touch anything."  
  
"You said it was mourphed as the master?" Wesley asked  
  
"Yeah," Kennedy said  
  
"It wasn't mourphed as the master, it was the master." Angel said  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Cordelia asked  
  
"We need Faith." Angel said  
  
"I geuss a little prayer could help." Rona said  
  
"No, Faith, the other Slayer." 


	6. Willow

Willow had found her way out of the field. "Now I just need to find Buffy!" she said. She decided  
  
to keep going straight. 'That seems to be the best.' she thought. She continued along without running  
  
into anyone which she found strange. 'There should be someone' she thought. She saw a little house up  
  
ahead and ran towards it. She knocked on the door. "Hello? Is anyone there?" But no one answered.  
  
"Thats strange." She tried the lock and the door was open. She went in. "Is anyone home?" Still no  
  
answer. She walked into the next room and finally saw someone, dead. She stared in horror. It was   
  
a man and a woman, probaly husband and wife. There was so much blood. She thought she would  
  
of been use to the sight of the dead people, but she wasn't. What she saw make her sick. Their eyes  
  
had been gouged (sp?) out. The man had been cut in half. Then Willow heard crying. Hiding under the  
  
table was a little girl. "Are you ok?" she asked. The girl didn't answer. "Its ok. I won't hurt you. My  
  
name is Willow, whats yours?" Willow held out her hand and the girl cautionly took it. "J-j-essica she  
  
said "We need to get out of here. Do you know anywhere we could go?" The girl shook her head.  
  
"Its ok, we'll find something." They left the house which Willow was glad for. It have her the creeps   
  
and she felt like they weren't alone in there, like an evil presence or something. Whatever killed   
  
Jessica's parents was still in there. She looked and Jessica and her heart went out to her. Jessica   
  
looked like she was about 7 or 8 and she looked so scared. 'Well of course she would be, she just  
  
saw her parents murdered.' she thought. "Jessica, do you think you could tell me what happened?"   
  
The girl looked afraid to talk but told Willow in a trembling voice, "These thinks, I think they're called   
  
Orcs or something. I'm not sure but it was them. They were going to kill me b-b-ut then, then this   
  
blond hair guy came in and yelled at them. He looked scary." "Spike." Willow said. Jessica looked at  
  
her confused. "Come on, lets walk faster." Willow said looking over her shoulder. "I hope we find a  
  
nearby town soon." They walked a few more miles and Willow sighed with relief. Up ahead it looked   
  
like there was a town. She went up and knocked on the door. A man opened it holding a latern.   
  
"Yes?" he said sounding agitated. "Hi! I'm Willow and this is um Jessica. DO you know of a place we  
  
could stay here. Just for overnight." He looked at her then pointed. "Thanks." she said and went to   
  
were he pointed. She and Jessica walked into the place. Willow went up to the counter and said. "Hey  
  
Can I get a room for tonight." The man at the counter looked at her and said. It cost 20." Willow   
  
glanced around and saw a man holding money and she saw what it looked like. She mumbled a spell   
  
and then put her hand in her pocket and pulled at money. "Here ya go." she said giving him the money.  
  
He handed her a key and said. "Room 14." Willow and Jessica went to the room. "Wow" Willow said  
  
The room was small, but nice. "Do you want to get something to eat?" Jessica shook her head. "I'm   
  
just tired." "Ok, I'm gonna go downstairs and talk to some people. I need to find my friends. Will you  
  
be ok alone?" "Yes." Jessica said and yawned. Willow smiled. "Ok, I'll be back soon." Willow went  
  
down to the bar and started talking to some people. She asked about her friends but no one seemed  
  
to know anything. "Well thanks anyways." Willow grumbled and went back to her room. Jessica was   
  
fast asleep. "Theres always tomorow." Willow said before closing her eyes and going to sleep. 


	7. Spike

Spike was so mad. He had killed all the orcs after what he saw they had done. It was horrible. But  
  
the worst part was he had done worst stuff then that. It was hard for him to remember, all the  
  
things he did. "Every since I got my soul.....oh bugger this. I gotta find Buffy, while its still  
  
night out." And so he went on, trying to find Buffy's scent. What he didn't know he was being  
  
watched.  
  
"I want him," Saruman said to his strongest orc. The orc nodded and left. "Oooo whats that?"  
  
Andrew asked.   
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Ohh, thats Spike!"   
  
"Spike...you know him?"  
  
"Yah, thats Spike."  
  
"You already told me that!"  
  
"Spikes a vampire."  
  
"Vampire?"  
  
"Yeah, but he dosen't eat off people anymore. He has a soul."  
  
"Hmmmmm."  
  
Can you untie me? The ropes hurt."  
  
Saruman ignores him and walks out of the room. 'This Spike could be useful.' He thought 'Of course  
  
this whole soul thing, whatever that means could be a problem. Unless the boy is lying. Oh well  
  
we'll soon see. Once my orc has captured him....'  
  
Spike had finally caught onto Buffy's scent and began to run. He had to find her, as well as  
  
everyone else. But Buffy was most important to him. He knew she could take care of herself, but  
  
he still just had to see her. Together they would find everyone else and get back home, if it   
  
wasn't to late already. Suddenly he stopped, he was smelling something different. "Dawn." he  
  
said. If anything bad happened to Dawn, Buffy would be devested. With those orcs running around,  
  
he had seen what they had done. They woulnd't care if they killed Dawn. He quickly started running  
  
in the direction of Dawn's scent. 'Buffy can take care of herself, she has the power of the slayer  
  
but Dawn dosent.' he told himself. 'I'll get Dawn then we'll look for Buffy.' Then an orc jumped  
  
in front of Spike.   
  
"I have orders to take you to Saruman." it said  
  
"BLOODY HELL." Spike said  
  
They began to fight. It was a pretty easy win for Spike. He jumped behind the Orc, grabbed its  
  
sword and cut off his head. "Better keep this." he said looking at the sword. THen once again  
  
ran off in search of Dawn. 


	8. Wondering

Buffy sighed as she got up. All's she wanted to do was be back home with her friends. This place   
  
was just too weird, even for her. She was worried about the potentials. If the first got to them  
  
before they could find Angel...'I just can't think like that.' she thought. She then started  
  
thinking about her friends and hoped they were safe.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Sam asked her interupting her thought  
  
"No, I'm fine." she said  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok..."he said and went to wake up Frodo  
  
"They have to be ok." she whispered to herself. And walked over to a tree and leaned against it  
  
and looked out into the land. For miles and miles there was nothing for grass. Everyone morning  
  
she had hoped to look out there and see Giles, Dawn, Willow, Xander, or even Spike out there  
  
coming towards her. This was not a safe place. She kept feeling the presence of evil. She glared  
  
over at the strange Gollum creature. She didn't trust him. She had a feeling Sam didn't either.  
  
"Buffy, are you ready to go?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Yeah." she said softly  
  
Then they gathered what supplies they had left, and went on their journey.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xander wandered and wandered until he came upon a small village.   
  
"Yes!" he shouted and ran till he reached but when he got there, he saw nothing expect dead   
  
bodies.   
  
"Oh God." he said  
  
He walked through slowly, hoping for someone to be alive. But there was no such luck but then he  
  
heard something and turned and saw an old woman reaching out  
  
"Hey," he said runing towards her  
  
"Are you on of them?" she asked looking scared  
  
"Um, no..." he said  
  
"They killed everyone." she said  
  
"I'm sorry." he said trying to stop her bleeding wound.  
  
"Is there another village near here?" he asked  
  
"It will be too late. They will have gotten them already." she said  
  
"Who will?"  
  
"The orcs."  
  
"And orcs are?"  
  
"Saruman's" the woman said whispering his name  
  
Then the woman laid her head down and died. Xander gulped and stepped back. Where ever he was,  
  
this was not a safe place. He knew he was in great danger, and if he was, he knew it meant his  
  
friends were to. 'I have to get out of here, these orcs could come back anytime."  
  
He stood up and started backing away, then turned around and ran out of there. When he reached  
  
the end of the village he turned around. He felt a great sense of sorrow for the people who lived  
  
there. The First sent them there to be killed. 'Well duh' he thought. "I will find my friends and  
  
we will get home safely and alive. All of us." he said and then he left.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Why are we at a prison?" Kennedy asked  
  
"Because that's were Faith is." Angel said  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So are we gonna break her out then?" Molly asked  
  
"Yes." Wesley said  
  
"Isn't that kinda illegal?" Rona asked  
  
"Better than having the world end." Angel said  
  
"You know, he's gotta a good point there." Kennedy said  
  
About ten minutes later they were all seperated into groups, and started on their plan.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee." Molly screeched as she rushed into the police headquaters.  
  
"What is it mam?" an officer asked  
  
"They're chasing us!" she shouted  
  
"Who?"  
  
She looked around..."OMG, they got Rona! We have to save her!" and Molly rushed outside  
  
"I'll go Ted." the other officer said and went out after Molly.  
  
While that was happening, Kennedy and Angel managed to get past the officers and get to where the  
  
prisons were held. Then while Kennedy distracted the guards Angel opened one of the vents and  
  
climbed in.   
  
"Ok, now if Wesley was correct, Faith's cell should be right....here." He then got out a hammer  
  
and undid the nails that were there and jumped into the cell.  
  
"Faith...you have to come with me now! It's an emergency!"  
  
"What no hello? How are ya?" she said  
  
"Just come on, before the guards get back."  
  
"So bossy." she said but climbed up into the vent.   
  
At that moment the guard came back.   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?" the guard shouted  
  
"Uh, hi" Angel said and quickly jumped back into the vent  
  
"Hurry!" he said to Faith "The guard just came back!"  
  
"No duh." she said.  
  
"Not that way, we have to go up, we can get up to the roof."  
  
They made there way out to the top of the roof.   
  
"Are you ok?" he asked  
  
"I don't know, why don't you tell me why you broke me out of jail and we'll see from there."  
  
"Not yet, I'll tell you when we're back at my place."  
  
Then he looked out for Rona, Molly, and Kennedy. When he saw him he and Faith both jumped down  
  
from the roof. Then Wesley pulled up in his car and they all jumped in.  
  
"Wesley, how've ya been?" Faith asked  
  
"Fine Faith."  
  
"So were's Buffy at?"  
  
"We're not exactly sure." Wesley said  
  
"What? Did she run off."  
  
"No..."Wesley said  
  
"We'll tell you everyonce once we're back at my place." Angel said  
  
"Ok." Faith said and said back and wondered the possiblity's of what could of happened. 


End file.
